


Dance With Me

by GeneralMudkip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Von Vestra, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag worth anything lol, Other House Students Mentioned, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, huleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralMudkip/pseuds/GeneralMudkip
Summary: It was the night of the ball at Garreg Mach and while everyone was excited for the event, Hubert was not. Though perhaps with a little luck, he might just be surprised and find that things might turn out better than he thought.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the ball at Garreg Mach Monastery and while all the students in the Officer’s Academy were looking forward to the exciting night’s events, Hubert was most certainly not. He honestly could care less about attending as he was never one for such boring and carefree events, finding it a waste of time. He’d much rather spend his spare time tending to more productive matters than standing around a stuffed-up room, crowded by a bunch of pompous noble students, pining to dance with petty crushes and the like. Regardless of his distaste for it all, he knew he must still attend due to Edelgard being present there. After all, his duty to protect Her Highness took priority over all else.

From the shadows of the crowd, Hubert kept a close eye on Lady Edelgard as she danced gracefully around the room with student after student. Hubert chuckled darkly to himself. _‘These spoiled pathetic wastes aren’t even worthy to stand under her shadow, let alone dance with her.’._ If only looks could kill, he would singe each one who dared bother her with just his menacing glare alone.

A bit further away from him, Hubert could make out some of his fellow Black Eagles commingling with each other and with students from the other houses. Ferdinand was happily chatting with Lorenz, Petra curiously eyed a book Ash was showing her, Linhardt sat at a table completely passed out while Lysithia chastised the sleeping man, and Caspar enthusiastically pulled a poor Bernadetta by the arm to dance with him. It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves and having a pleasant time. Well, all with him as the exception. Hubert rolled his stiff neck around to release the slight tension building up there. He could feel boredom slowly creeping upon him.

Hubert was about ready to make his way to another area of the room when he noticed Byleth from the corner of his eye, standing across the room from him. She stuck out from the crowd of flashy colors and fancy attire, wearing only her mercenary cloths. He remembered early in the day overhearing a conversation she had with Dorothea who was persistent in helping their Professor dress up for tonight. However, to Dorothea’s dismay, Byleth kindly refused, saying she would attend mostly to chaperone with the other professors so there was no need. Hubert had to admire the Professor’s priorities and dedication toward her duties. It was one of the many qualities they both shared along with their tactical knowledge and combat prowess. He thought back fondly of their time together debating strategies in the classroom. At first, it was used to fish for any weakness to exploit but he soon found enjoyment from it all and even learned a few useful tactics he never thought of before. He may not have fully trusted her, but he did come to respect her character. She was certainly not like most girls.

Hubert sighed. Deep down, he truly hoped Byleth would prove his internal doubts about her wrong. He wished to see her as a strong ally to Edelgard’s cause rather than another enemy to eliminate.

Byleth must have felt Hubert’s gaze on her linger for too long. She turned her attention from the dancing students toward him and their eyes locked on each other. Byleth smiled softly at him in acknowledgement and Hubert couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He swore he could see a faint shade of pink dust her face as she turned her attention a bit too quickly back to the dancing crowd. Hubert chuckled. He knew Byleth was a hard one to read but throughout their time together, he happened to study her a bit more and notice the subtle traits that betrayed what she felt through her impassive facade. He was happy to be the only one privy to such knowledge.

He would never admit it out loud, but Hubert knew in his heart he was growing a slight sense of fondness for the Professor and started to enjoy her company more than he did when they first met. She treated him differently than most people who were unfortunate to come across him. While everyone coward in fear of his imposing demeanour, Byleth was the complete opposite and wasn’t fazed at all by his cold antics. He mistook her for an easy target to chase away like so many others, but she never flinched when he glared at her, never ran away when he approached her, and never showed fear when he threatened her. No matter how harsh he acted toward Byleth, she continued to seek out his company, sit next to him in the dining hall, teach him, and fight side by side with him. Heck, she even liked to drink coffee with him, to his astonishment.

And while all this irked him in the beginning, mistaking her neutral demeanour as regarding him lightly, he later realized she was just, in fact, comfortable around his presence...and knowing that made him happy for some reason.

It troubled him to think someone so unpredictable could somehow reach the hidden parts of his heart. The place he closed off to everyone. Since when did he let Byleth affect him in such a way? It frustrated him...and yet...

“Hubert, what’s wrong? What is it that you’re staring at so intensely?”

Hubert turned in surprise to find Edelgard looking up at him with a worried frown. She must have finished dancing and went to go search for him, but he was so preoccupied with his thought to even notice. Hubert immediately felt ashamed and bowed respectfully at her.

“Apologies Lady Edelgard. I did not mean to-“

Edelgard cut him off with a wave of her hand. “There is no need to apologize, Hubert. I told you to relax tonight and enjoy yourself for once, remember? You need not have to keep an eye on me all the time, especially tonight.”

Hubert shook his head. “I would never put aside my duties to you for such frivolous antics. You above all should know everything I do is not because I have to, but because I choose to.”

“I know.” Edelgard sighed. “I appreciate your dedication Hubert and it brings me joy to know you do so out of your own volition, but as your friend, I do not wish for you to get so wrapped up in your duties to me that you throw away your own free time to enjoy yourself.”

She then looked toward the source of Hubert’s previous attention and turned back to face him with a knowing smile. “Why don’t you ask the Professor to dance with you?”

Hubert’s features suddenly stiffened upon hearing her query and he looked at her with an arched brow. “Why, pray tell, would I ever care to do such a thing, especially with the very person that could potentially be our enemy?” He said a bit harshly.

She looked back at him with a sly smirk. “Because you like her?”

If Hubert was drinking anything at that moment, he knew he would have spat it out in shock. He starred at Edelgard with a look of pure mortification, feeling his face start to burn. “I-I beg your pardon...what?”

It took so much restraint for Edelgard to not laugh at the ridiculous face Hubert was making at the moment. “Hubert please, don’t tell me you feel nothing for the Professor. I’ve seen it in the way you look at her. Whenever the two of you are together, your demeanour always seems to brighten up more and I can tell you genuinely enjoy being in her company. Even now when I walked toward you, I saw how you were staring at the Professor. You truly care for her.”

Hubert felt his brain slowly shut down. _‘Me? Care for Byleth? No. Why would she assume such a thing? I would never let that happen...’_

The more he thought about it, the more he internally panicked. A small part of him kept saying Edelgard was right but Hubert was trying his best to deny it. If he didn’t, if he accepted the very spot in his heart that Byleth had invaded, he wouldn’t have the strength to push her away.

“That’s completely absurd! I would never!”

She looked at him sternly, “I’m no fool, Hubert. I know you better than anyone so don’t try to feign ignorance with me.” Her face then softened. “I’ve had a feeling you’ve been falling for the Professor and there’s honestly nothing wrong with that.” She placed a comforting had on the taller man’s shoulder. “It’s a beautiful thing, Hubert, to find someone special that makes you feel that way. I’m happy to finally see you have an interest for something other than your duties. Honestly, you two are so alike, I’m surprised it took you this long!” She lightly laughed.

Hubert finally managed to regain a bit of his composure. “Lady Edelgard, with all due respect, I have dedicated my life to you, and two you alone. I have sworn complete fealty to you, and I have no need for anyone else in my life.”

She shook her head at his stubbornness. “Loyalty should not stop you from finding happiness Hubert and it doesn’t make you any less dedicated to me. I know you’ve sworn yourself to my services, but your heart is yours alone. It’s time you follow it, Hubert.”

Hubert tried to argue but no words came out, feeling uncharacteristically nervous from the words she spoke, and it showed on his face. Edelgard couldn’t help the light giggle that escaped her mouth upon seeing him in such a rare state. She almost felt sorry for him...almost.

Edelgard then took the opportunity to quickly push him in towards Byleth’s direction before he could have a chance to recover from his shocked state and argue with her further. “Now go! Ask her already before you lose your opportunity.”

He stumbled a bit. “B-but Lady Edelgard, wait I-“

“Shall I make it an imperial order?” She said in a teasing tone.

Hubert fell silent, occupied by his internal struggle with himself, but eventually, Edelgard heard him sigh in defeat and smiled as she saw him slowly make his way toward the Professor.

With a victorious grin on her face, Edelgard proceeded to walk to where the rest of the Black Eagles were gathered, satisfied that she was finally able to get through to Hubert’s stubbornness.

_‘Don’t falter now Hubert.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’m an artist, not a writer...definitely stepping out of my comfort zone on this one lol. Never imagined I’d try writing a fic but I love Huleth so much, I thought “Meh, why the feck not?”. Sorry for any mess ups. Hopefully I wrote something adequate enough that will be worth your while.   
> Will post next chapter tomorrow! xP
> 
> Big thanks to LeddyMirth for the encouragement and being my test reader. x3


	2. Chapter 2

_‘This is foolish. I have faced many foes and disposed of countless threats to Her Highness with ease. Requesting one meagre dance should not prove to be this difficult.’_ Hubert begrudgingly thought to himself.

After the previous conversation with Edelgard, Hubert’s mind was left feeling conflicted, something that didn’t sit very well with him. He had always been a man that carried himself with confidence and took pride in his unwavering resolve. Never before did he harbor feelings of insecurity, doubt toward his decisions, or show signs of weakness. Yet here he was, stumbling about like a restless fool and letting his heart overtake rationality. This is precisely why heartfelt matters only prove to distract and cloud a person’s judgment. As a Vestra, Hubert was groomed at a young age to quell such compromising emotions so that he could make hard decisions with clarity and do what must be done, no matter what. With the position he holds as Her Highness’ loyal vassal, it’s only logical to distance himself from others and dedicate his full attention toward helping Lady Edelgard achieve her dream. All other matters paled in comparison and he refused to have any distractions.

_ ‘So then when was it, that I allowed the Professor to be an exception. More precisely,  why did I allow it?’ _

Hubert shook his head, knowing the true answer deep down but was still too stubborn to admit it himself. Even after Edelgard spoke kind words of reassurance, Hubert’s troubled mind would not relinquish his uncertainty. Just the mere thought of doing something like this, to follow his heart... The concept was just too foreign for him and yet one look at Byleth made his heart betray everything he tried so hard to deny. Hubert did not like this vulnerable feeling that gnawed at him and no matter how much he tried to be rid of it, the feeling never seemed to cease.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Hubert’s hesitation reluctantly caved a little. Perhaps it was all right to take a chance on Edelgard’s advise and be selfish just this once, at least for tonight, anyway. Besides, there was no harm to come with one dance so what could possibly go wrong? Doing what best he could to gather his composure, Hubert proceeded toward Byleth’s direction to do something he thought he’d never do.

He weaved effortlessly through the sea of people, each step feeling slow and forced but he pressed on, never letting his sights stray from his mark. Odd stares from students pierced his back as he passed them by, some out of slight fear and others in bewilderment, but he paid them no heed as he continued to make his way toward Byleth.

However, upon getting closer, Hubert’s attentive eyes caught a glimpse of yellow near the Professor and he frowned in dismay as he recognized the figure. Strange feelings began to stir inside him as he watched Claude snatch Byleth’s hand with a charming wink and pull the very confused Professor in for a dance. In just a matter of seconds, Hubert’s opportunity was stolen away from him as swiftly as a bird swooping in for its prey. He clenched his fist in silent defeat, feeling a small wave of frustration hit him. Perhaps if he had acted faster earlier instead of being so hesitant, then he might have made it to Byleth before Claude.

He sighed. There was no point in wallowing over matters that have already transpired. As vexing as the situation was, he wasn’t willing to give up on his endeavours just yet.

With newfound resolve, Hubert moved to the side of the large room and quietly observed the two from a distance. His piercing green eyes followed the Professor all around the ball room as she clumsily tried to keep up with the Golden Deer’s house leader. It was quite amusing to watch Byleth be in a place that was out of her element. She was so nimble and surefooted on the battlefield but here, she looked something akin to a fish out of water. He would see her brows furrow slightly in mild frustration as she continued to stumble about, but Claude would always give her a reassuring smile and light-hearted laugh which appeared to put her more at ease as she carried on. Seeing their quaint interactions made Hubert’s eyes narrow in distaste. He wasn’t one for petty emotions like envy or jealousy, but something about seeing Claude dancing around the room with his Professor left an unpleasant feeling that festered inside the pit of his heart.

 _‘Damn that woman for making me feel this way...‘_ he inwardly cursed, still not used to the strange influence that Byleth held over his heart.

Time seemed to pass by slowly for Hubert as he continued to stand, patiently waiting for an opportune moment to intervene. Unfortunately, as soon as Claude stepped down, another quickly took his place, holding Byleth captive from him yet again. He recognized said person as Yuri, the conniving man who was every bit of a wolf as his house’s banner. Hubert glared at him with pure resentment, resisting the urge to storm over there and snatch Byleth away himself. Acting upon such rash impulses was something he would never do though, and while his patience was starting to waver, he had more self-control than that.

From a distance, Caspar stared at Hubert’s stewing expression in bewilderment. He leaned close to Linhardt, who had finally woken up and was standing next to him absentmindedly. “Uuuh why does Hubert look like he’s about to rip someone in two?”

Linhardt’s sleepy eyes glanced over to where his best friend was pointing and shrugged, raising a hand to stifle a tired yawn. “Who knows? Though if I speculate correctly, he’s probably just upset that people keep getting to the Professor before him.” He managed to coherently reply.

Caspar’s eyes widened in disbelief at what he just heard. “Hold on a sec, are you really trying to tell me that Hubert, the guy who hates doing anything fun, wants to go dance of all things... and with our Professor? Phfffhahaha!” He burst out laughing and quickly put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle it, all while using his other hand to pat Linhardt hard on the back, to the other man’s annoyance. “Oh man, good one buddy! See, I knew you could make a joke every once in a while!”

Hubert rolled his eyes. Even though both men were a bit further away, his sharp hearing picked up on their conversation. Admittedly, Linhardt managed to surprise him at times. For someone who seemed to be lazy he was actually quite astute, gifted with both a keen eye and sharp mind. As impressed as he was though, Hubert silently hoped the green haired man didn’t observe too much of his actions. It was already troubling enough to have Edelgard privy to his little...secret, but for the rest of his class to find out? He’d much rather pull weeds with Ferdinand for the entirety of his semester than have to deal with a bunch of gossiping classmates. The mere thought of it made Hubert inwardly cringe.

Drawing attention back to the dancing crowd, Hubert spotted Yuri’s continuous hold on Byleth and frowned with disappointment. _‘ I thought the Professor made it clear she had no intentions on partaking in tonight’s events, yet she persists to commingle with these incompetent fools.’_

Soon, the ball room became more insufferable to be in than before and Hubert could feel his impatience slowly morphing to exasperation. It was a futile effort to wait any longer at this point. Clearly luck wasn’t on his side tonight, not that he believed in such a thing, but perhaps it was best to accept defeat now than wait for something that wasn’t meant to be.

Dejection clung to Hubert like an irritating thorn as he sought out Edelgard, wishing to inform her that he would be retiring for the night and though she nodded in understanding, the look of concern for her old friend was evident upon her face.

“Forgive me for not staying further. However, should you require my services-“

Edelgard lightly shook her head as she interjected, “No no, it’s quite alright Hubert. Truly, I do not wish for you to stay if you’re feeling fatigued. You’ve never held any fondness for these sorts of events anyway, however I appreciate that you came, none the less.”

She gave him an assuring smile in hopes to set him at ease but something about the way he stood before her looking slightly downcast, she could tell something was amiss with him. “Hubert, apologies for prying but... is there a problem that ails you? Did something happen between you and the Professor while dancing?”

The Professor has been preoccupied with more desirable company tonight,” he answered flatly with a tint of bitterness,“I merely feel a bit out of sorts and wish to take my leave. Nothing of importance to be concerning yourself over, Lady Edelgard. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will see you early tomorrow. Have a good evening, Your Highness.”

She wanted to say more, to ask what happened with the Professor and him, but Hubert gave her no chance as he quickly bowed with respect and walked away, letting his restless feet carry him out of the building.

* * *

The chilling wind of winter was the only one to greet him upon stepping outside, and though the weather was cold, it did nothing to faze his sure strides. Hubert’s boots seemed to echo off the ground with each step while he passed through the silent monastery grounds. A handful of guards were stationed around the area, but no other soul was present. Not even the stray cats that would often gather were out hunting for food.

Soon, he started to approach the classroom’s courtyard and as he stepped out into the open field of grass, he couldn’t help but stop to gaze at the scenery before him. Numerous stars decorated the clear night sky and the frost that clung to every structure sparkled surreally from the moon’s soft light. Everything was so quiet and still as if the place were frozen in time. It was quite a peaceful scene to behold, though the calming atmosphere did little to help settle down the thoughts of his troubled mind.

_ ‘What a bother. This whole evening has been nothing but a squander of valued time. I could have been sorting out potential strategies for the next phase in Her Highness’s plans. Instead, I had to attend a senseless ball and let a trifle matter provoke me to such a vexing state. How careless of me.’ _

Hubert placed a gloved hand on his forehead in a vain attempt to suppress his relentless headache, wondering if this whole night was a miserable mistake. He heeded the advice of Edelgard, and for once, tried acting upon the whims of his heart but in the end it only led him to frustration. The truth of the matter was he couldn’t deny the part in him that wanted to dance with Byleth, to be the one that guided her as she struggled to learn, not Claude and most certainly not Yuri.

Of course, even if he did gain the opportunity to ask her, who was to say she would have accepted? After all, Hubert knew he wasn’t the kindest soul. His mistrust of Byleth would constantly lead him to treat her rather coldly, while everyone else reached out to her with open arms. Even if she never showed distaste towards his callous demeanour, it only made sense she would choose to enjoy the evening with those that treated her kindly, rather than be in his company. He wasn’t worthy of her attention...

Hubert frowned, thinking that perhaps it was better this way. When the time came to unveil the church’s lies and draw weapons against them, who knew which side the Professor would stand on? While he hoped for her to be a strong ally, someone that could even fight by his side, he had to consider all possibilities...even the unpleasant ones. In the end, she was just too great a risk and for his own sake, Hubert needed to continue keeping Byleth at a safe distance if he was to be focused for the upcoming events.

Yet, even as his mind drew to its conclusion, he couldn’t rid the strange pain he felt in his heart.

The sound of approaching footsteps suddenly interrupted Hubert’s train of thought and instinct swiftly took over as he concealed himself behind the shadows of a nearby wall. He stood there silently, waiting for whoever it was to pass but inwardly froze when an all too familiar gray coat came to view.

Hubert just stared at the figure in astonishment. Of all the people to be walking about in this frigid cold, he certainly wasn’t expecting Byleth. Her even pace slowed to a stop some ways from where Hubert hid, and he silently observed her from the darkness as she looked up toward the night sky. The blank slate of Byleth’s face betrayed nothing, yet within her deep ocean hues Hubert could see she looked a bit troubled, as if something was on her mind. The moment lasted only briefly before she focused back to the path in front of her and proceeded to head further out in more sure strides.

Curiosity got the better of Hubert as he tried to piece together the puzzle that was Byleth Eisner. Questions mulling around in his head as to what reason she had for leaving the ball in the first place. Perhaps she was feeling fatigue from dancing with those fools and was heading to her quarters, however, the current direction she was taking did not lead to the dorm rooms, rather the opposite...so then what could possibly be her true motive?

Byleth’s actions warranted suspicion and Hubert felt the need to know what she was up to. Abandoning his earlier plans of retiring for the night, he proceeded to follow her every step,and turn like a haunting shadow that lurked silently in the distance. It was funny to think how this little game became a form of habit to him and even to her as well. His mind thought back to how Byleth would sometimes catch him in the act, but she never reprimanded Hubert, instead looking at him with a sliver of an amused smile.

Though she was ever the alert mercenary, Byleth’s mind seemed to be a bit distracted tonight and Hubert could tell she wasn’t even aware of his presence yet, so he took hold of that advantage as he continued to stalk her from the cold shadows. Eventually, the trail ended as Byleth’s feet carried her to the Goddess Tower, and when Hubert saw her enter the aged structure his heart sank upon suddenly realizing what was going on.

 _‘Heh. So my dear Professor has decided to have a little tryst with someone at the Goddess Tower eh? Never pegged her as one for such antics. I suppose I could turn a blind eye and walk away. Then again...where would the fun be in that?’_ A smirk danced across his face.

Hubert made up his mind then to confront her, hoping to turn his disappointing night into something entertaining at least. If anything, he figured it would be quite amusing to witness her reaction when he caught her off guard with whichever worthless person caught her fancy.

And so, Hubert set off with determination toward the entrance to the Goddess Tower and though his strides were confident, it did nothing to dismiss the heavy weight he felt in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for next chapter lol!  
> I won’t lie, this one was a bit hard to work on. Been struggling with some nonsense irl and sorta forced myself to get this done but I’m proud to have powered through! Seriously, thanks so much for all the sweet comments I received in the first chapter, it helped fuel me. Seeing all the love and support really made my day! x3
> 
> Last chapter might take a while but I’ll get it done, don’t worry! *lazily rolls back into cave*


	3. Chapter 3

The Goddess Tower, a once beautiful structure now aged by time, loomed over Hubert as he stood in front of its large entranceway. To most onlookers, this landmark was special due to the far fetched rumors that entwined the place but to Hubert, his eyes saw nothing but a broken old building that held no significant value.

With delicate gloved hands, he quietly pulled open the old wooden door that led to a spiraling stone staircase inside and proceeded to trek its long winding path upward. Though the place was quite dark, it did little to impair Hubert’s vision as he took his time examining the ancient tower normally closed off from public entry. The entire surrounding was chiseled with history long forgotten, fractured rocks, and overgrown vines that clung in patches across the mossy stone walls. Occasionally, he could hear the whistling wind echo its desolate eerie tune throughout the empty space, further emphasizing the poor abandoned state the place was in. As he continued his path up the tower, Hubert crossed over a few parts of the staircase that were deteriorating with age, causing him wonder why this place was only open to the public once a year.

_ ‘By no means should this place ever be considered sacred grounds, it’s clearly a safety hazard.’  _ He mused to himself.

Each step Hubert took felt heavy on the surface of the stone floor, though his nimble feet made no sound. A part of him was silently dreading what sort of scene he would encounter once he made it to the top. It was quite possible his previous assumptions were correct, that she truly did come up here to meet a secret admirer, one he knew nothing of. Hubert had to admit it was hard to imagine his Professor in such a romantic scenario due to her lack of expression but who was to say she didn’t harbor such feelings inside? Sure, she was quiet by nature and a tad distant at times but perhaps the lonely path she walked made her desire a companion to share her burdens with. Someone that she entrusted her secrets to.

Someone that wasn’t him...

Hubert cursed under his breath, despising the pained feeling his heart betrayed just from thinking such things. It was foolish of him to continue dwelling on the matter and so he quickly shook his head, focusing back toward the path before him.

Soon, the long trek up the spiraling stairs finally reached its end and Hubert braced for the impending encounter that was about to come. However, as he crossed the threshold, Hubert stopped in astonishment when the only person he saw standing there was Byleth, her silhouette illuminated by the glistening moon. She was but a silent figure that stood alone in the cold dark balcony, disheveled teal hair flowing gently behind her with the winter wind. Though Byleth’s back was turned to him, Hubert could tell she hadn’t noticed his presence just yet. Her focus seemed oddly drawn to the night sky, most likely lost in thought. _ ‘For once, I’ve finally gained the upper hand on her.’  _ He smirked happily to himself.

Without a word, he took a couple steps closer and eventually broke the tranquil silence with his chilling voice. “Here for a tryst, Professor?”

Upon hearing his words, Byleth immediately turned around with a hand hovering over the hilt of her dagger, a faint trace of surprise written on her usually impassive face. Hubert didn’t move as he observed her from where he stood, feeling a small bit of satisfaction from her startled reaction. Catching the Professor off guard was quite a rare feat indeed.

Byleth’s initial surprise was brief however and she soon visibly relaxed upon recognizing the dark figure in front of her. “Hubert? What are you doing here?” She questioned in her familiar level tone.

Hubert scoffed and crossed his arms in contempt. “I could ask the very same thing of you, Professor. Leaving your duties at the ball to go out on a whimsical randevú? How neglectful of you.”

The accusation brought a look of confusion that was only visible within the depths of her deep blue eyes. “What do you mean?” She asked.

Unfolding his arms, Hubert’s demeanor remained cold as he answered. “You have arranged to meet someone here at the Goddess Tower, have you not?”

Byleth shook her head lightly. “No, not at all.” Pivoting to the side, she turned her head towards the moon she was previously gazing at, eyes taking on a distant look. “I only came up here to clear my mind and step away from the crowd, nothing more.”

Hubert eyed her with skepticism. Surely she had no need to walk all the way up here for that reason alone. Was Byleth not aware of the implications behind coming to the Goddess Tower on this particular night? His Professor wasn’t a naïve fool, so it was possible she was purposefully hiding her reasons. Safely speculating that to be the case, he decided to humor her and play along for now. “I see. Apologies for the misunderstanding. Then I take it you are unfamiliar with the rumors about this place?”

Upon hearing Hubert’s inquiry, Byleth shifted her focus back to him, eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity. “What kind of rumors?”

“There is an old legend that says promises made between lovers here are sure to be fulfilled.” He smirked, letting out a short mirthless chuckle. “Well, If you believe in that sort of thing. I would have expected you to be familiar with the story already, considering how popular you are. I was certain that someone had asked to meet you here.”

A couple of seconds passed by as Byleth stared at Hubert with a strange unreadable expression. She eventually released a quiet sigh and glanced to the side before finally speaking. “You flatter me, however you’re assumption is misguided. I’m not so popular as you claim me to be.”

_ ‘Nonsense.’  _ Hubert thought, finding it difficult to accept her response. While most people who heard about the emotionless mercenary feared Byleth for her reputation, she was still favored by many students and somehow managed to attract plenty of suitors. How she failed to notice this was beyond him. Then again, he forgot to consider that his dear Professor wasn’t very keen on picking up flirtatious lines or gestures. Sylvain’s blatant and laughable attempts only proved that point further.

Hubert closed his eyes. “On the contrary, I suspect those who wished to ask were simply too daunted to try, but thanks to their cowardice I am gifted with this opportunity to speak with you. It's clear however, that you’ve never felt completely at ease around me as a result of how little trust there is between us, so perhaps it’s best I take my leave.” Piercing green eyes then opened and settled on Byleth, his voice layered with ice. “I imagine there would be quite a scene if you turned out to be lying.”

There was a small crack in Byleth’s facade that didn’t go unnoticed by Hubert. A flicker of sadness crossed her features, yet it soon drifted away as quickly as it appeared. “You still don't believe me?” She asked in a level voice.

A small frown formed on Hubert’s face, knowing his words stung but he pressed on regardless, wishing to draw an end to their conversation. “You should have learned by now that trust is not in my nature. With that being said, I bid you a goodnight, Professor.”

Unexpectedly, as Hubert bowed and turned around to leave, Byleth reached out and quickly grasped his gloved hand, making his body freeze upon the sudden action. It was vexing to think that a simple gesture from her was all it took to immobilize him yet Hubert couldn’t find the will in him to pull away. He pivoted slightly to cast her a questioning glance but any words he wished to say were soon lost from the intense gaze of Byleth’s deep blue eyes.

“I know that Hubert and I’ve never judged you for it. Our way of thinking is similar so I understand your reasons to show discernment.”

The gentle hold she had on his hand slackened a bit as she pensively lowered her gaze. “For us who grew up with a blade in our hands, trust isn’t a luxury we can afford to simply give anyone, nor is it earned by merit alone. However...” She paused for a moment, contemplating her next words carefully. “Throughout my time here, I’ve grown more comfortable since getting to know you and everyone else. Contrary to what people may presume, I find no malice within your heart. Your cryptic words and demeanor make it difficult for others to view your intentions but I’ve seen the choices you make are for sound reasons.”

Byleth then looked back up at him and Hubert imagined he saw something akin to fondness shine through those blue orbs of hers. “You’re a good man Hubert. I can confidently say that I respect you as a person and value your insight. While both of us might not be completely open with each other just yet, my wish is that some day we gain something of an understanding between each other...a small bit of trust, at least.”

Silence hung in the air around them both while Hubert stood still like a statue in front of Byleth, uncertain as how to correctly respond back. To hear such kind praise left him completely baffled and at a loss for words. Not even his own father ever commended him with words like that before. How was it that the same person he threatened multiple times truly regarded him with a positive outlook? Hubert searched her still face for any hidden falsities lying beneath but could only find sincerity within her eyes.

His focus soon wandered to the hand in his grasp and he absentmindedly grazed his thumb over the small fingers that were wrapped around his own. Even through his gloves, Hubert could feel the rough callouses that formed on her hand from all the years of combat, much like his. Both had different upbringings but walked a similar path, one that was stained with the blood of their enemies. She was raised to fight and survive. He was raised to hunt and destroy. An assassin and a mercenary, two opposites yet also two halves of each other. Perhaps that is why he felt a strange connection with her...

Eventually, Hubert fully turned around to face Byleth better, still holding on to her warm hand. “Are you certain that squandering your wish on me is wise? After all, this day only comes once a year...You don’t know what might happen before that time comes.”

The gravity of his forewarning words made Hubert feel a sliver of guilt as he looked at Byleth, knowing she was unaware of the impending conflict that was to come. Within a few months time, the flames of war would spread across Fodlan, changing and shaping its very future. Regardless of what side his Professor would ultimately choose, he had no desire to see her waste time wishing for things that would be for not. Nevertheless, Byleth held his gaze as she replied without hesitation. “Maybe so but I still wish to earn your trust, however long it takes.”

Upon hearing her response, Hubert released a resigned sigh and shook his head with confusion over her relentless persistence. “Heh, you truly are an anomaly, one that I’ll never fully decipher. I commend your determination, however to wish for trust in a man such as myself is a fools errand.” Letting go of her hand to cross his arms, Hubert’s voice then took on a less serious tone. “Despite that, I suppose there’s no point in stopping you. Challenge doesn’t seem to faze you, as to be expected with one who holds an impressive record of success.”

A ghost of a smile danced across her lips from his complimenting words and she lightly squeezed his hand in silent acknowledgment.

Hubert chuckled, a slight playful glint flickering within the depths of his green eyes. “Though successful in battle, your failed attempt at dancing tonight was painfully noticeable, dare I say amusing.” His teasing words ended with a sly smirk, one that slowly grew as he saw the faint blush spreading over Byleth’s cheeks.

“Ah...you saw that.” She said in a matter-of-fact way, trying to remain calm and collected to conceal her obvious embarrassment.

He gave her a curt nod. “Indeed I did, and I find it ironic how you’re the same individual who selected a candidate for the White Heron Cup. Honestly, it’s a relief you chose Dorothea to represent us and not some fumbling idiot that would have made a mockery of the Black Eagles house.” Hubert roll his eyes as a memory of Caspar eagerly volunteering flashed through his mind.

Byleth stared at the floor, looking anywhere else but his face. “I’ll confess, I know little to nothing about dancing. The mercenary life hardly gives room to indulge in carefree activities and I’ve never held interest for such things. Still, watching everyone tonight sparked my curiosity and when Claude pulled me in to dance, I figured I could at least try.”

There was a hint of dejection in her voice and Hubert felt the sudden urge to place a gloved hand on her shoulder in a rare gesture of comfort, prompting Byleth to look up. “Well, no need to fret over such things.” He said reassuringly. “The intricacies of dancing are quite tedious to me, yet I do know dancing requires effort from both sides. Perhaps if you had chosen a more suitable partner, you would’ve had a better outcome.”

_ ‘Someone like me...’  _ He wished to say.

Though Hubert’s words stirred confusion within Byleth, she took his words to heart, putting a hand to her chin as she mulled over his advise. “Then how do I figure out who the right one is?” She quietly mumbled to herself, yet it was just enough for her attentive companion to perceive.

A frigid wind suddenly blew passed them both, tousling Byleth’s teal tresses and sending a shivering chill down Hubert’s spine from the relentless cold. He spotted a couple strands of hair fall loose from Byleth’s ears and without thinking, moved his hand from her shoulder to brush the unruly strands back in place. She remained still as he worked, quietly observing his face with studious eyes as he gently fussed over her messy locks. Once satisfied, Hubert withdrew his hand to admire his handiwork when he noticed the ends of Byleth’s mouth curve up to form a small yet radiating smile, one he’d never seen her make before. A new emotion he could not name began to stir within Hubert, causing his heart to race. It was strange how this woman affected him so, yet he felt a sense of happiness from being the one that elicited this rare side of Byleth, to see her display emotions she never showed anyone else.

As their eyes locked on each other, that hidden part in his heart he held for Byleth began to ache once again...

Regret soon festered inside Hubert. Regret for giving up and walking away from his one fleeting chance to pursue what his heart so foolishly desired. Peaceful moments like these were hard to come by and would only become more scarce as time drew ever closer to executing Edelgard’s plans. Who knew when next he would have another moment with Byleth like this ever again.

_ “...Ask her already before you lose your opportunity...” _

Edelgard’s words rang heavily in Hubert’s mind as he recalled what she told him prior at the ball. It hurt to realize that he failed to heed her words and in the end, his small flicker of opportunity was snuffed out like a candle. If only he didn’t squander precious time hesitating then  perhaps he would have reached Byleth before Claude so effortlessly whisked her away. There was no one to blame but himself for his own folly, Hubert knew that, yet he still had one last chance to turn things around before this day was over...and he was not about to let it slip from his grasp again.

With newfound resolve, Hubert took hold of Byleth’s small hand and confidently pulled her close to him, wrapping his other hand around her back. She was effectively ensnared within his grasp and the flustered expression that her face betrayed was all the reward he needed to carry on. “I’m afraid you alone must find that answer for yourself. However, I assure you of this...” He said with his head looming over her. She was so small compared to him. “Unlike Claude, I’m a more exceptional partner.” He smirked.

A burning blush began to creep its way on Hubert’s pale face but he dared not let his nerves take hold of him now. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he kept his voice smooth and unwavering as he finally sprung the very question he so desperately wished to ask from the beginning. “So what say you, Professor?...Would you care to dance with me?”

Byleth’s eyes widened in astonishment and her mouth opened as if to speak yet not a single word was uttered past her lips. Hubert could hear the sound of his own heart profoundly drumming within his chest and each second that passed became unbearable as he anxiously awaited her response. The dragging silence cut worse than an iron blade and questions soon formed the longer she didn’t answer. Did he say something wrong? Was he too forward? Perhaps she was too tired to dance with him or maybe...she didn’t wish to dance with him at all?

The hold he had on Byleth’s hand slackened and his arm started to slowly slip from her back. With a heavy heart, Hubert turned his face away in shame, feeling foolish for hoping there was any chance of salvaging what was already lost. Happiness just wasn’t meant for those who fought alone in the dark, yet even so, he liked to imagine if there was anyone that could fight alongside him in that darkness, to be his light where he had none, it could be Byleth...

A small hand came to gently rest on Hubert’s shoulder, grabbing his attention and when he looked down at the woman before him, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Byleth answered with a warm smile that effortlessly calmed his troubled heart and he couldn’t help but grace her with a genuine smile of his own. Without delay, Hubert shifted his hold on her back to her waist and laced his other hand with hers, setting a slow pace as they began to move and sway under the canopy of the cold night sky.

They danced slowly together in peaceful silence, letting the whistling wind be enough to set the mood as Hubert guided her gracefully around the small space they had. There was no music to be heard, no throng of people, or prying eyes. It was just the two of them dancing alone contently in each other’s embrace. Some would have thought the cold dark ambiance to be less ideal for a dance, however to Hubert, it suited him. The atmosphere of balls were too dreary and unbearable for him but up here, amongst the looming shadows and sprawling vines, it felt almost soothing in a way. Glancing down to see Byleth’s own relaxed demeanor, he could tell she shared the same sentiment, bringing about a content smile from him. 

Hubert continued to keep the pace of their dance slow to make things simpler for her to follow. Though Byleth would fumble on occasions, she seemed to adapt fairly well and any small mistakes she made were effortlessly corrected with his helpful guidance. Their eyes never strayed from each other as they moved about, both captivated by the other’s alluring gaze. She looked up at him with such tender eyes and her usual impassive face now held a soft smile that shined a rare light of happiness to her features. From the moonlight that sparkled in her ocean hues, to the faint scars that decorated her skin, Hubert’s eyes were filled with silent admiration as he proceeded to study the subtle details on Byleth’s face.

Unfortunately, such a peaceful moment was brought to a crashing halt when the heel of Byleth’s boot got caught in a small fracture on the floor, making her trip and stumble backwards. A surprised gasp escaped Byleth as gravity pulled her down but Hubert acted fast, bending over to wrap a protective hand around her back and catching her half way before she could hit the ground. Dazed from what had quickly transpired, they remained frozen in place, her body leaning just above the floor as he continued to hold her securely in his arms. Heat began rising to Hubert’s face upon realizing the position he held her in and he chucked halfheartedly, trying to remain composed and conceal his obvious embarrassment.

“Heh, come now Professor, you’re not one to be distracted so easily or is dancing exempt from your usual attentiveness? Perhaps I should consider this a weakness to exploit in the future.” He said to her, flashing a teasing smirk.

It was then that Hubert’s eyes widened in surprise when Byleth placed a delicate hand on his reddened cheek, causing his blush to burn with more intensity. He couldn’t understand what she was doing and looked down at her with quizzical green eyes, trying to decipher the unreadable mask that was her face. Confusion clouded her beautiful blue hues, leaving Hubert staring in astonishment. It would seem that not even Byleth could comprehend her own actions, as both of them were lost in this foreign feeling their hearts knew nothing of.

For the first time, Hubert felt completely vulnerable and had no clue as what to do at that moment. Though every ounce of his instincts were screaming at him to pull away from her, he found that he couldn’t. It was as if he was caught in a trance and Byleth was the one unknowingly drawing him in. All sense of rationality seemed to escape him as his body moved on its own accord, pulling him closer and closer until his face was but an inch away from her’s...

“Ow ow my foot! Damn it, why is this place so dark?”

“I told you to watch your step but you just had to run on ahead of us.”

“C-can we please just go now? I really don’t like this place...”

As fate would have it, the faint sound of distant voices echoing from the stairwell below immediately caught the pair’s attention and broke the spell between them. Upon suddenly realizing what had nearly transpired, Hubert’s eyes widened in absolute shock and he hastily withdrew from Byleth as if he had been burned. Not a word was spoken between the mage and professor as they awkwardly stood next to each other, blushing away and refusing to meet the other’s gaze.

Hubert coughed in his hand, a vain attempt to ignore the endless rapid pounding in his heart. Though flustered as they both were, he knew this was neither the time nor place to stand idle as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard drawing ever closer by the second. With a deep breath, he forced his rampant mind to calm down and focus on the impending predicament at hand. From the faint voices that could be perceived down below, Hubert identified the intruding newcomers as non other than Caspar, Linhardt, and Bernadetta.

_ ‘Of course it had to be those three.’ _ Hubert sarcastically thought to himself and shook his head in mild frustration.

This was clearly not a situation he wished to be trapped in. If his classmates caught wind of him and the Professor being alone together in the Goddess Tower, he would never hear the end of it.

After quickly considering his options, Hubert snatched hold of Byleth’s hand in slight panic and hastily cast forth a warp spell. Magic soon enveloped them and in a flash of dark purple energy, the two instantly disappeared from the Goddess Tower, leaving the stone balcony now cold and barren as if no one was ever there. 

In a matter of seconds, Hubert’s magic ran its course and the two soon materialized in another place within the monastery. As their feet touched solid ground, Hubert took the opportunity to observe their new surroundings, noting that he teleported directly outside the broad walkway leading to the dorms. While he admittedly held no particular location in mind during his hasty decision to warp, he was at least satisfied they wound up in a convenient place.

Taking in a breath of cold air, Hubert closed his eyes and released a deep sigh, relieved to have avoided the near embarrassing situation. Just the thought of someone spotting them alone in that manner truly unsettled him and was enough to make his heart pound nervously within his chest.

A peculiar noise alerted Hubert and he glanced beside him to see his companion slightly hunched over, holding a hand to her mouth. At first, he was worried she got sick from teleporting so suddenly until he heard the noise again and realization hit him. Was Byleth...laughing? In truth, he couldn’t recall a time he ever saw her laugh before and was temporarily surprised. Though it was rather entertaining to watch, Hubert didn’t share her humor and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“I fail to see what it is you find so amusing.” He said with a bit of impatience in his tone.

Stifled laughs quickly turned to quiet chuckles before Byleth eventually straitened back up and waved him off, suppressing her laughter with a small apologetic smile. “Hehe apologies, I just thought your reaction back there was funny. You looked so shocked, it was almost comical.”

Hubert closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he huffed, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn. “Ridiculous. I was momentarily taken aback by the unexpected company, nothing more.”

He could see his words didn’t seem to convince her and resigned to silently shake his head in irritation . _‘Insufferable woman...’_

The air around them soon fell into peaceful silence as they both walked together at a leisurely pace toward the dorm rooms. The frigid night was beginning to slowly creep up on Hubert and even through the fabric of his cloths, he felt the sting of winter nip away at his skin. He glanced over to see Byleth rubbing her bare hands together in a futile attempt to keep warm and wagered her tolerance for the cold was also at its end.

Byleth’s face went back an unreadable expression and she absentmindedly observed the scenery around them before shifting her attention back to Hubert. “Thank you...For tonight, I mean.” She hesitantly said, glancing off to the side to hide the light blush on her cheeks. “I know I’m not so great at dancing but I still had fun, non the less.”

He allowed a small smirk to grace his face. “Don’t be so hasty to scrutinize yourself. You did well for someone unfamiliar with such noble antics.”

She gave him a sliver of a smile. “Well, I had a good teacher then.”

At that, Hubert turned his face to look at the woman next to him. “I told you before, flattery will get you nowhere.”

Her earnest blue eyes looked up to meet his pale green ones. “It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.”

Hubert opened his mouth to remark but soon closed it when he couldn’t think of any quick witted remark to throw back at her. Once again, Byleth’s open honesty managed to stir something within him, leaving the tall man opting to stay silent while they continued to trek along the empty cobbled path.

Eventually, their frozen feet carried them to stand in front of the locked door that lead to Byleth’s private quarters. As she reached for the doorknob, Hubert abruptly put a hand in front of it to stop her, grabbing Byleth’s attention. “Be mindful not to mistake tonight’s interaction as a sign to lower your guard around me.” He warned, looking sharply at her. “I shall always uphold my duty to Lady Edelgard and dispose of any potential threats to Her Highness. You Professor, are not exempt from that. Until the day you prove to me otherwise, I will continue to discern you as such.”

As usual, his intimidating remarks never phased his Professor. She held his gaze and gave a small nod in understanding. “Of course, Hubert. I wouldn’t expect anything less. Your unwavering loyalty is what sets you apart from everyone and I’d never ask you to change that...It’s one of the things I admire about you.”

Upon hearing that, Hubert put a gloved hand to his chin in a mock imitation of thoughtfulness. “One of, Professor? Should I be lead to assume you enjoy my occasional death threats, as well? Or perhaps my ever lingering presence as I stalk you from the shadows?” He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

She gave him a humorous smile. “No but I will say I do enjoy you’re company. It’s better when we walk together like this than when you trail behind me.”

The corners of Hubert’s mouth perked up slightly and the sharpness within his eyes began to soften. “Well then, I suppose I could attempt to step out into the open every now and then, if you so desire.”

They quietly stared into each other’s eyes a moment longer before Byleth broke the silence with a faint farewell, yet as she moved to turned around, Hubert swiftly caught her small hand and placed a faint kiss on the back of it. Her face immediately flared red and Hubert couldn’t help but smirk as he smugly held her hand close to his face

“Until tomorrow, Professor.” He quietly said and reluctantly let her go. With that, he turned around and proceeded to walk away as if nothing happened, leaving behind a speechless Professor.

Hubert knew it was useless at this point to deny the fact that his heart had begrudgingly accepted Byleth. Though he would never admit it out loud, he had to wonder if perhaps Edelgard was right, that it was ok to follow his heart...at least, he could allow it just this once. He desired to trust Byleth with more, to confide in her, to have her stand by his side as they both carved a path to a future free from corruption and lies. However, until he could fully trust this strange mystery of a woman, such wishful thinking, must for now remain a distant dream. Hubert was not willing to jeopardize everything he and Edelgard have sacrificed and worked for based on mere hopefulness. For now, he will wait patiently, and until then, he could at least quietly enjoy these moments with her...for however long they may last.

It was ironic how today was not a day Hubert was looking forward to, yet as he looked back to see the flustered state he left Byleth in, he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. 

_ ‘Heh, I suppose today turned out better than I originally thought...’ _

* * *

_** “My my, I do believe someone is feeling a little smitten for a certain somebody.”  ** _ Sothis teased, all while giggling in amusement.

Byleth held no reply for the little goddess in her head as she quietly watched Hubert walk away, a collection of questions soon buzzing around inside her mind. She was completely flabbergasted by Hubert’s action and puzzled by the unnamable emotion that followed with it. There was a persistent fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach and her face was burning hot, even with how cold it was outside. It was all so strange...

“Am I getting sick?” Byleth quietly asked out loud.

The only one to answer her query was the voice of Sothis echoing inside Byleth’s head. _** “Hehe lovesick is more like it.” ** _

Thoughts of her interaction with Hubert at the Goddess Tower played in her mind and Byleth soon moved a hand to clutch at her chest. The fluttering sensation she felt in her stomach seemed to reach even the crevasses of her dormant heart. This wasn’t the first time she experienced such a feeling, recalling how the past several times she’d been alone with Hubert created a similar reaction. For some reason though, this was much stronger than the previous ones.

Byleth shook her head, not understanding why she was having them as of late, especially around Hubert. Could he perhaps be the source of her ailment? Did he manage to poison her by chance, or cast some unknown spell upon her?

“I should probably go find Professor Manuela. She might have something to help with this.” Byleth said reluctantly, not really caring to visit the odd woman.

Sothis sighed in exasperation.  _** “Uugh you really are a child. Must I explain everything to you? You’re not ill, you’re just in love with brooding boy and you can’t cure that with medicine, silly! Honestly, you can be quite dense sometimes.”  ** _ She finished off with an irritated huff.

Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Sothis’s words. Her...in love? Was that the strong emotion she felt stirring inside her, the reason why her face burned and chest ached whenever she was with Hubert? It was hard to imagine since she never quite understood the concept of love. Sure, couples were everywhere and she’s been around enough students to hear conversations of the subject (namely Dorothea), but she never gave it much thought. Now that it was brought to her attention however, she had to wonder if her recurring experiences had something to do with what Sothis said.

‘ _Am I really...in love? Is it even possible for me to care for someone like that? Is he?’_ _She quietly pondered to herself._  


A memory came to mind of an old conversation she and her father once had while visiting her mother’s grave. She recalled how he spoke so fondly of this person Byleth sadly never got to meet, and how he said he still loved her even after all these years .

_ “I hope that one day,” He said to her, “you’ll find the same kind of special love I had with your mom, and when you meet that lucky guy, you give him this ring I showed ya. Kay, kiddo?” _

She remembered staring at the sparkling ring in his hand with confusion and asked him how she would even know who that ‘lucky guy’ was? Her father just smiled, wrapped a caring arm around her small shoulders, and said,  _ “Heh, you’ll know when he makes you smile as much as I made your mother smile every time I was with her.” _

Those words her father spoke that day rang strongly in Byleth’s mind. She put a hand to her chin in deep thought, trying to recollect moments that caused her to feel the same thing her father described. Of corse, all the Black Eagle students made her smile with pride and she regarded them with equal fondness. Nevertheless, there was only one that kindled such strong emotions out of her, one that made her smile with genuine happiness when they were together...and that was Hubert. She was fond of his company, the small banter he’d spout, their conversations in class, and their fights in the training grounds...even if sometimes he purposely aimed to kill.

It was those moments and many more, that truly made her the happiest.

Yes, her fondness for Hubert was special and different from everyone else. There definitely was a connection with him that she didn’t share with the rest, an invisible bond that managed to somehow sprout between the two throughout their time together. 

As she continued to think, she absentmindedly fiddled with the hand Hubert had kissed before leaving and couldn’t hold back the warm smile that grew on her face. Was this what her father was talking about? Was she, as Sothis said, in love?

A tired yawn soon escaped Byleth’s mouth, reminding her of how late it really was in the night. Shaking her head to clear out her mind, she proceeded to unlock the door to her quarters and entered the dimly lit room, thankful for the warmth that greeted her frozen self. The sight of her bed was enticing enough for her to lay down on its soft mattress and close her tired eyes, not even bothering to change into sleep wear. Byleth’s mind felt like a jumbled mess, much like her dormant heart, but eventually exhaustion took hold of her and the young Professor soon drifted off to sleep. 

The last conscious thought she had was the image of Hubert’s genuine smile as they danced about and the wish she made to him at the Goddess Tower.

Byleth silently prayed that perhaps one day, it might come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I’m so very sorry it took this long to write the last chapter!!! It’s been like what, 4 months?! *sobs* T^T  
> I had a general idea for this part in my head but I just wasn’t happy with how I wrote certain scenes and constantly changed things around. I’ve read this chapter so many times that it all sounds like a mess of words to me now lol, but I think I managed to clean it up well enough to finally post the thing.  
> Hopefully my efforts paid off and the long wait you guys had to endure was satisfied with this fluffy final act. Thank you guys for sticking around and for all the love this little fic received! I’m not proud of how long it took me to write this but I guess I should be proud that I finished it, at least. 😅
> 
> Much luv!~💙


End file.
